For some optical circuits using optical waveguides such as optical fibers or planar optical waveguides, it may be desirable to keep constant the light intensity of signal light transmitted in each optical waveguide, or otherwise adjust the light intensity of the signal light to a suitable value. In such a case, the light intensity of the signal light is monitored in the optical circuit, or additionally the monitored result is used as a basis for controlling the light intensity.